Blade II
Blade II is a 2002 sequel to Blade (1998), it was followed by Blade: Trinity (2004). The film follows the half human/half vampire and his parther Abraham Whistler joined forces with their enemies to kill a new breed of vampires. The budget of the film was $60 million and it grossed over $155 million worldwide. Plot The movie begins at a blood bank. A homeless man walks into the clinic and sits by another homeless man (Luke Goss) with a scar running down his chin. He sees that the scarred man looks nervous and tries to relax him by telling him that they pay well there. The other man still looks uneasy as the nurse takes him into the clinic. They walk down a very dark and deserted hallway until they reach a room with several people waiting. The man starts to panic and is forced into the medical chair in the center of the room. One of the people starts a blood draining device and is about to suck out the homeless man's blood when the man's whimpering turns into derisive laughter. He grabs one of the guards and drains her blood. He fights back with super strength as he kills everyone in the room. He looks at the surveillance camera and speaks in the vampire language, "Vampires, I hate vampires." Two years have passed since the ending of the first film, and Blade has been keeping himself busy in the hunt for Whistler. He has been sweeping across Russia and eastern Europe searching for his old friend and mentor, enlisting the aid of a young man named Scud to design him a new line of gadgetry and weaponry. In the first scene of the film, Blade fights his way through a large gang of vampires, leaving one of their number alive yet telling him he'll be back for him. Finding Whistler locked in a tank of blood by a cruel gang of vampires who were keeping the old man alive for purposes of torture. Blade rescues him and brings him to Prague. Meanwhile, a crisis has arisen in the vampire community. What seems to be a more developed strain of vampirism (dubbed the "Reaper virus") is sweeping through their ranks, giving its carriers fearsome new characteristics. The original carrier of the strain seems to be Jared Nomak, a one-time vampire who appears to have mutated. Far stronger than common vampires, the Reapers have three-way jaws, leech-like suckers and un-stakable hearts encased in a thick layer of bone, making them invulnerable to any weapon barring sunlight. In order to combat the virus, the vampire elder/overlord Eli Damaskinos and his lawyer Karel Counan send their minions Asad and Nyssa (who is Damaskinos' daughter) to find and strike an uneasy treaty with Blade, proving to him that the Reapers are the greater evil and once they finish the vampire population, they will doubtlessly descend on humankind. Whilst Blade may hate vampires, the Reapers are far more dangerous and neither side can attack them without uniting first. To this end, Blade teams up with the The Bloodpack, a group of vampire warriors and assassins who were originally assembled to kill Blade. In order to obtain some measure of control over the group, Blade singles out Reinhardt (played by Ron Perlman), one of the group's more primary members, and installs a remotely-activated explosive device in the back of his head. Setting their mutual hatred aside, Blade leads the Bloodpack in the fight against the Reapers and the investigation into their origins. During this time, Blade forms something of an intimate relationship with Nyssa, the daughter of Damaskinos and member of the Bloodpack. After a climactic battle against numerous Reapers in their hive in the sewers, Blade is apprehended by Damaskinos' forces, along with Whistler and Scud. As it turns out, the Reaper strain is not a virus at all, but rather a genetic experiment gone wrong. In his efforts to create a day-walking vampire race, Damaskinos had numerous experiments performed on Nomak, who is in fact his estranged son. He remarks that Nomak was the first carrier of the strain but ultimately flawed, seeing as he was vulnerable to daylight, as were all the other carriers whom he'd infected. Damaskinos then reveals another horrible truth—he has been creating many more Reapers, all of them incubated in the form of a fetus. All they require now is Blade's biological make-up and in order to extract this, Damaskinos plans to have Blade killed and dissected. During his captivity, Blade attempts to activate the pre-placed explosive in Reinhardt's skull, at which point Scud reveals the bomb (which he himself had crafted) was never designed to go off. He himself is in fact one of Damaskinos' human servants (i.e. a familiar) and planned to side with the vampires rather than fighting against them. However, Blade has a trump card - he has always known of Scud's servitude to Damaskinos, and his backhanded double dealing. Activating a second switch on his remote, Blade kills the unfortunate Scud, who unluckily happened to be holding the bomb at the time. Blade fights his way through Damaskinos' henchmen, and heads towards the lead vampire himself. Meanwhile, a vengeful Nomak has entered Damaskinos' stronghold, seeking revenge on the father who mutilated him and turned him into the first Reaper. Just before he can escape, Damaskinos is betrayed by Nyssa (who became disillusioned with her father's extreme methods) and killed by Nomak. In order to "complete the circle", Nomak also bites Nyssa and then makes to leave, whereupon he is confronted by Blade. After a very physical fight scene, Blade finds the weak spot in Nomak's physical defenses and jams his sword beneath his arm, bypassing the bone shield of his heart. With Nomak dead, Blade then carries a weak, soon-to-be-Reaper Nyssa outside for the sunrise, where she disintegrates in his arms. In the film's somewhat comical final scene, the vampire Rush (left to live in the opening scene) is in a London, preparing to make use of one of the booths. However, as soon as the curtains open, he is shocked to find Blade on the other side of the glass, who casually remarks "You didn't think I'd forget about you, did you?", and rams his sword into his skull. Cast *Wesley Snipes as Eric Brooks/Blade **André Hyde-Braithwaite as Young Blade *Kris Kristofferson as Abraham Whistler *Ron Perlman as Reinhardt *Leonor Varela as Nyssa *Norman Reedus as Scud *Thomas Kretschmann as Eli Damaskinos *Karel Roden as Karl Kounen *Luke Goss as Jared Nomak *Matt Schulze as Chupa *Danny John-Jules as Asad *Donnie Yen as Snowman *Marit Velle Kile as Verlaine *Tony Curran as Priest *Daz Crawford as Lighthammer *Santiago Segura as Rush Taglines *Know The Mark *One Man Still Has The Edge *Last time he fought against his sworn enemies....This time he will fight with them Production The film was shot in London, England, New York City, New York, Prague, Czech Republic and Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Gallery :Main article: Blade II/Gallery Trailer Clips For many more clips, check out the Blade II/Gallery File:Blade_II_-_opening_credits|Opening credits File:Blade_II_-_you're_one_of_us|You're one of us File:Blade_II_-_Blade_interrogates|Blade interrogates File:Blade_II_-_Blade_gives_himself_a_shot|Blade gives himself a shot External links * Blade II marvel.com * imdb Category:Blade (1998)